Os Oclinhos de Meia Lua
by mymistrust
Summary: Para todos aqueles que, assim como eu, tiveram uma parte sua definitivamente arrancada após a morte de Albus Dumbledore que, se não o melhor dos personagens, talvez um dos melhores nos livros de Harry Potter.


**Os Oclinhos de Meia-Lua**

_2005  
_

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço

**Tipo:** Shortfic, Requiem

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Hagrid hesitou em dar mais um passo adiante. Ainda podia ouvir a voz gentil de Dumbledore pedindo para que ele tivesse cuidado com Harry. Os gestos serenos e o olhar azul e cristalino do velho diretor ainda era uma memória viva e recente na cabeça de Hagrid, que torcia um tecido negro nas mãos de gigante. "Bom dia, Rúbeo!" ele ainda se recordava da primeira vez em que havia visto o diretor em sua vida, que não demonstrara medo, repugnância ou desprezo pela metade-gigante que fazia parte de Hagrid. Seu sorriso ainda um acontecimento recente, e seus olhos cheios de mistério e sabedoria, que Hagrid sabia que nunca desvendaria, mas que admirava e respeitava acima de tudo, ainda brilhavam dentro da cabeça do guarda-caças. E o sorriso que parecia nunca se apagar de sua memória ou sequer do mundo – simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

A porta da torre estava entreaberta.

Um passo adiante. Um passo para admitir que o sorriso de Dumbledore se apagara, e que ele nunca mais ouviria a voz amiga do diretor, amigo e protetor que o velho Dumbledore era para Hagrid. Um passo para ver aqueles olhos azuis fechados para sempre. Um passo adiante dele. Apenas um passo para apagar definitivamente a presença do diretor.

Ele sentiu o corpo todo tremer compulsivamente, e as lágrimas selvagens e incontroláveis brotarem-lhe dos olhos escuros e opacos e simples, tão diferentes dos olhos brilhantes e misteriosos de Dumbledore.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hagrid não queria ver o diretor. A idéia lhe revirava o estômago. Mas era a honra do querido diretor de Hogwarts que estava em jogo. Hagrid simplesmente não podia suportar a idéia de deixá-lo lá, tombado, para todos verem sua derrota... Não, Hagrid jamais permitiria que mais alguém visse Dumbledore do jeito em que ele se encontrava: de olhos fechados e sem mistérios, de sorriso perdido, de rosto pálido. De corpo sem alma. Se era para ser lembrado, que fosse lembrado como alguém sorridente, bem humorado, de olhar brilhante e enigmático. Bem o contrário de como se encontrava agora.

Com uma mão, ele empurrou a porta para longe. Ela rangeu.

Lupin havia se oferecido para cuidar disso, mas Hagrid recusou a oferta firmemente. Apenas ele, Hagrid, poderia fazer aquilo. Havia sido nele que Dumbledore depositara toda sua confiança, havia sido nele que Dumbledore confiara sem nunca duvidar. E havia sido ele, Hagrid, que sempre fizera jus à essa confiança e nunca, em toda sua história, saíra do lado de Dumbledore. Estava do lado do diretor há mais tempo do que a maioria dos membros da Ordem ou sequer dos companheiros de Hogwarts.

Uma brisa fria invadia a torre pelas janelas altas e estreitas, onde alguns telescópios ainda podiam ser vistos, apoiados no parapeito. O gigante podia ver o corpo de Dumbledore ao longe, apenas uma massa escura recostada na parede. Os oclinhos de meia-lua refletiam a luz do archote que Hadrig carregava, e ele despejou grossas lágrimas, que rolaram pela barba emaranhada e foram parar no chão da torre.

i _Dumbledore estava morto._ /i

Hagrid parou, estático. Sentia suas entranhas se revirarem. Repetiu aquela frase desgraçadamente difícil mais uma vez: i _Dumbledore estava morto._ /i Era a perda não só de um homem brilhante, como jamais haveria outro igual, mas também de um pedacinho de cada pessoa sob a face da Terra que já o havia conhecido. A pessoa maravilhosa que Dumbledore era, insubstituível, única, bondosa, cativante, pela qual até mesmo Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado sentia admiração e medo. Perder Dumbledore era como perder a esperança.

Hagrid não podia imaginar como eles se reergueriam agora. Dumbledore morto. Quem viu aquela cena, do corpo prateado que jazia na torre de astronomia, não esqueceria jamais. Prateado como suas barbas longas e bem tratadas. Prateado como o patrono sagrado dos bruxos. Prateado como sua própria alma. Prateado como seus característicos oclinhos de meia lua.

Ele ficou ali, parado, olhando aqueles pequenos oclinhos de meia-lua, que refletiam um brilho todo especial sob a luz do archote tremeluzente. Mas Hagrid gostaria que, ao invés do brilho dos oclinhos, o que brilhasse fossem aqueles olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

Só que eles não iriam mais brilhar.

Hagrid, com toda delicadeza e respeito que pôde implicar às suas mãos gigantas, cobriu o corpo inerte de Dumbledore com o manto negro e, sem nenhum suspiro ou gemido, levantou-o nos braços. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto. i _Ele estava carregando o corpo de Dumbledore_ /i . O primeiro passo foi o mais difícil a ser dado. O primeiro passo que ele dava agora com a certeza irrefutável de que Dumbledore havia partido, de que ele, Hagrid, teria que dar todos os outros passos sem ele, sem o amado diretor Dumbledore.

O primeiro passo foi o mais difícil.

Mas haveria outros mais, e Hagrid sabia que Dumbledore jamais aprovaria que ele se deixasse levar por qualquer fraqueza que fosse.

"Seja forte", dizia ele sempre.

E Hagrid seria forte, sim. Por Dumbledore, que já havia ido (não mais olhares enigmáticos por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua). Por Harry, que ainda tinha muito o que viver (e que merecia viver). E por todos os outros que, assim como Hagrid, viram em Dumbledore uma inspiração para lutar contra um mal que parece indestrutível à primeira vista.

Mas o velho professor mostrou que nada é indestrutível – nem mesmo ele próprio.

Hagrid deu mais um passo, e dessa vez doeu menos.

O manto que cobria o corpo de Dumbledore escorregou, revelando à Hagrid a face pálida e fria do diretor, os olhos fechados e sem brilho.

Mas seus oclinhos de meia-lua continuavam a brilhar.

E Hagrid sabia que, não importasse o que viria no futuro, ele não deixaria que jamais ninguém esquecesse do brilho que um dia Dumbledore teve no olhar, seus oclinhos de meia-lua só mostrando um reflexo do que ele já fora.

**FIM **

_"[Dumbledore Somente terá partido quando não restar na escola mais ninguém leal a ele"_

Harry Potter.


End file.
